Just some random stuff
by sea-Shel123
Summary: This is my archive for randomness. It contains ficlets and songfics and anything like that! I hope you enjoy the crazy mind of...me. Mostly DMHG, my songfics are usually kinda angsty. Please RR! Thank you all!
1. All the things she said a TatU songfic

I must admit, t.A.T.u aren't my favourite band, but it was too hard to come up with a songfic featuring Hermione and Draco with a song by Evanescence. I have actually written one, but I have no idea how to end it. It's about a love triangle. Harry/Hermione/Draco. Yep.

So anyway, this songfic came to me out of the blue, as I was listening to my t.A.T.u CD.

I think t.A.T.u's songs are good material for Hermione/Draco songfics, cos of the 'forbidden love' thing. 

No lyrics belong to me, no characters, Hogwarts or anything else for that matter. I've cut out some of the 'All the things she said' s and 'running through my head' s cos there were so many, and I couldn't be bothered typing them up. 

Oh yes, just a note: This is told from both Hermione and Draco's points; you'll know when it switches. I'll put their names on top. 

Now, without further ado…

  
  


**"All The Things She Said"**  
  
  


All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough'  
  
  


~Draco~

'I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?'

Hermione Granger was the last person he, and anyone else for that matter, had thought Draco Malfoy would love. The amazing thing was, his feelings were returned. He had found out, there was more to her than meets the eye, she had taught him valuable lessons in life, you must care for someone to let them care for you. He loved her, perhaps more than life itself.  
  
  


~Hermione~

'I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free'  
  


The accusing stares from Harry and Ron hurt her so much; after all, they had been her best friends for over 6 years. They still were, but she knew they felt they couldn't trust her anymore, now that she was dating Draco. Draco was about the only thing she could think about these days. If she wasn't with him, she thought or dreamt about him. It amazed her that he had even thought about being with her, after all those years of taunting her.

But it wasn't only Harry and Ron; the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin had turned against the pair, disapproving of the relationship between the prince of Slytherin and the mudblood. 

They both just wanted to get away from it all…

(Chorus)

'All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head

All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said'  
  
  


~Draco~

'And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head'  
  


Before they'd got together, all his friends had told him to let it go, he didn't really love her. For a while, he had believed them, questioning himself, was it love, or only lust?

He tried so hard to forget about her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Now that he was with her, he was so happy. Happier than he had ever been. He knew she felt the same way. They were crazy about each other. 

In the hallways of Hogwarts, people whispered and stared when they were together. But neither of them really cared.

They only wanted to get away and be free…

(Chorus)

  
  


~Hermione~

'Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind'

So this was the guy her mother had warned her about. Her mother knew Draco had been one of the bad boys; She pleaded with Hermione to break it off, but that didn't stop them.

They just wanted to get away from it all and be free… 

~Draco~

'Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?'

Lucius Malfoy had disapproved of Draco's relationship with Hermione at once. His anger bubbled over, and the next day Harry found them dead in an empty classroom, lying in a pool of blood.

They had finally gotten away from the accusing stares, and nasty rumours… 

They were finally free…

@--- @--- @--- @---@--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @--- @---

Yeah, that was crap. Creepy end.

Oh well, I tried.

Review. Now. Please.

^_^ Shel


	2. A random Draco ficlet my favourite one!

Well, what can I say? I don't own any thing except this cool flat screen computer and my many papers, and you'd be crazy if you think I owned anymore.

I hope you enjoy this colourful little…um, thing…teaser? One-shot? Meh, you decide. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Little Draco came home one day and said to his mum:

"I got laid today!"

His mum was appalled, so she said:

"Draco! Go tell your father what you just said, so he can punish you properly!"

So Draco went to find his dad. When he found him, Draco said:

"Dad, I got laid today!"

Lucius, far from being disgusted, was proud.

"Good on you son. Next time, is there anything you'd like to change?" he asked

Draco thought. Then he said:

"Yep. Next time I'm going to use some lubricant, my ass is killing me!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I hope you enjoyed that. It was very…interesting, wasn't it?

Please don't forget to review. Thanks everyone! 

Enjoy your holidays!

^_^ Shel


End file.
